


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Ginny have company while their parents are away.  But things don't turn out as expected.





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron’s bedroom door creaked open, and Hermione slipped inside. 

“It’s about time,” Ron said in a loud whisper, moving over to make room for her.

“I had to wait till Ginny fell asleep,” Hermione reminded him.

“I was getting pretty lonely up here,” Ron grinned. 

“Ron, I’m not sure this is right,” Hermione said, sounding troubled. She stopped his hand on its way up her thigh. “Your parents wouldn’t approve of me staying here while they’re away.”

“They said Harry couldn’t stay, but they didn’t mention you. ‘Course, I might have forgotten to tell them you and your parents are back from Australia.”

Ron gave her a wicked smirk, and his hand resumed its journey. This time, she didn’t stop him. 

A muffled thump sounded from the floor below. Ron sat up.

“What was that?” he asked, turning on the lamp.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Hermione lied.

“Did I lock the door after Harry left?”

“Yes, you did. It was probably Crookshanks chasing a mouse.” Hermione said nervously. She was fairly certain that nothing four-legged had caused the thump.

“We don’t have mice,” Ron said. “I could have sworn I heard something.”

He listened for another minute, but there was only silence. 

Hermione turned out the lamp and snuggled close, running her hand down Ron’s bare chest. 

“Now, where were we?” she purred. 

They were interrupted once more by a sound from downstairs, this time a loud moan.

Ron scrambled out of bed.

“Ginny must be having a nightmare, or maybe even sleepwalking,” he said, pulling on his pajama bottoms. 

“I’ll check on her,” Hermione said quickly, grabbing her robe.

“No, we can’t have her finding out you’re up here. Act like you're coming back from the bathroom.”

Ron ran down the stairs and burst into Ginny’s room. 

“Are you all ri---?” 

His voice trailed off when he saw Harry and Ginny sitting on her bed, she in his lap, with her nightdress straps pushed down.

“What are you _doing?”_ Ginny yelled, yanking the straps back in place.

“Nice timing, Ron,” Harry said sarcastically. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Ron demanded.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop him from bursting in,” Hermione said from the doorway. 

“Did you know about this?” Ron asked, turning to her.

“I had a pretty good idea,” Hermione smiled. “Harry never could Apparate quietly.”

“If you tell Mum and Dad, I’ll tell them about you and Hermione,” Ginny threatened. “I heard her sneaking up to your room.” 

“I’m not going to tell them anything. Harry, would you mind taking Hermione home? You were right,” Ron said to her. “I shouldn’t break the house rules, and neither should Ginny.”

A little later, Ron wearily climbed the stairs to his room. No Hermione in his bed, and he was embarrassed at knowing Ginny and Harry’s relationship was moving in a similar direction. 

He wondered where Crookshanks was hiding. Hermione had been unable to find him before she left. He took a few steps into the room, and stopped. On his pillow was the headless corpse of a mouse. Crookshanks sat proudly beside it, washing his face. _Shit. So we do have mice, after all._


End file.
